There are various situations in which it is desirable to secure metal to glass. For example, rear windows on vehicles often include a heater to remove or reduce ice or condensation. One challenge associated with such devices is making electrically conductive connections between the metal and a power source or controller. Establishing a soldered connection, for example, requires heat. The differences between the thermal coefficients of expansion of glass and a conductive metal, such as copper, introduces a high likelihood that the glass will break or otherwise be compromised during the soldering process. Additionally, the extreme temperatures that a vehicle may be exposed to and the different thermal coefficients of expansion tend to introduce stress on the glass.